


It Had To Be You

by Mirrored_Illusions



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, Community: sg1_five_things, Episode: s02e02 In the Line of Duty, Fix-It, Gen, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/pseuds/Mirrored_Illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 ways that might have caused Sam to remain as Jolinar's host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had To Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Stargate Franchise doesn’t belong to me.
> 
> Not beta-read. Sorry. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Written for the final set on Stargate Five Things on LJ for the prompt "5 ways Jolinar might have survived after taking Sam as a host ".

**…one…**

Jolinar only impersonated Sam long enough that they got the villagers through the ‘Gate.

When the time had come and Colonel O’Neill had ordered Captain Carter to go through Jolinar had flashed her eyes and pushed him through, but she, Jolinar, remained on Nasya. As soon as the wormhole winked out she dialed another planet and ran, all the while apologizing to her new, unwilling host.

**…two…**

After Dr. Frasier’s discovery of the abrasion at the back of Sam’s throat Jolinar used Sam’s knowledge to leave the Mountain and escaped on her motorbike.

As Jolinar had crucial information that she needed to get to the Tok’ra her focus was on finding a way off Earth and searched Sam’s memory in the hope of finding information about spacecraft. When that failed she found the memory of the Beta Gate instead, leading to a trip to Nevada and Area 51.

Upon arriving at the secret base, and subsequently breaking into it, they discovered the replica of the secondary Stargate. The fake Chappa’ai caused them to do some frantic research to find out where the real one had been moved.

When they finally located the real Gate they had to make an unplanned trip to Southern Utah. After Sam explained that they would need more money Jolinar had simply stolen Tau’ri currency from the unconscious NID soldiers she had knocked out on the way in.

As a sign of goodwill Sam made Jolinar send an email to General Hammond and Colonel O’Neill before they left the planet. The email briefly explained why she had hijacked Sam’s body, that the NID had stolen the Antarctic Gate, and that the rogue government agency had actively been using it for their own nefarious purposes.

Jolinar had added, of her own accord, a proposition to meet up and discuss a possible alliance between the Tau’ri and the Tok’ra after she had delivered the crucial information she had discovered while undercover at Cronus’ court to the Tok’ra High Council.

**…three…**

The Ashrak was too badly burned and the host died of his injuries a few hours after arriving on Earth. The Ashrak symbiote died shortly after due to his own severe injuries and inability to leave his current host and jump into Dr. Jacobs.

When Dr. Jacobs reported the death of one of the Nasyans, the SGC requested that his body be returned to the Mountain so Dr. Fraiser could perform an autopsy. The surgery revealed a symbiote wrapped around the man’s spine, and a Hara'kesh in his mouth.

Both of which confirmed Jolinar’s warning, and Teal’c’s elaboration.

While the discovery of the assassin didn’t get her out of the Tau’ri cell, it did go a long way to make her relax a little. Luckily it had a similar effect on her captors.

General Hammond managed to pacify the NID by allowing them to take the body of the unfortunate Goa’uld host and the symbiote for studying, in exchange the SGC got to keep Captain Carter and Jolinar in the Mountain on the precautionary principle that the Tok’ra really were good Goa’uld and therefore could be potentially powerful allies.

Alienating someone who could give them valuable insight into their enemy was a bad idea, something even the NID eventually agreed with.

**…four…**

Spies from the NID managed to kidnap Captain Carter and Jolinar without anyone at the SGC noticing before it was too late.

A few days later bodies started piling up in Colorado Springs and they had to admit that maybe Jolinar had been right; some of them had Naquadah in their bloodstream.

Following the bloody trail they eventually managed to find both the Ashrak and Captain Carter/Jolinar, but by that point the experience had caused Sam to side with her symbiote and not just out of necessity but because the Tok’ra kept doing her best to protect her.

Jolinar kept telling Sam that it was only a matter of time before her team would find them. Kept telling her that SG-1 would save them and she just had to hold on for a little longer. Kept apologizing for forcefully taking her as her host and causing her so much pain.

**…five…**

Jolinar was captured by the advancing Jaffa during the evacuation of the Nasyans and brought back to Cronus.

They spent months at the mercy of the Goa’uld System Lord before they were rescued by an undercover Tok’ra. The prolonged torture and repeated resurrection in the sarcophagus caused them to become addicted to the device, and subsequently went through a period of withdrawals when they returned to the Tok’ra homeworld.

As a result it was nearly five months from the day Captain Carter set foot on Nasya and the day she and Jolinar, along with Martouf and Lantash, managed to infiltrate Apophis’ court and kidnap Amaunet.

Tied up and unconscious, and blindfolded just to be on the safe side, they carried her through a number of Stargates before they finally stepped through the wormhole on P34-353J. They then carried her through the tunnels and into the healing chambers where Amaunet was removed from Sha’re.

25 days later the SGC were contacted by Captain Carter/Jolinar and Sha’re, now a former host.


End file.
